playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Smash Bros DLC Wishlist Thing
Eh, why not? I figure I'd play around with my own wishlist for Super Smash Bros. Also, not all of my choices will have a lot of argumentative reasoning behind them. Some of them are there just because I want the character in there, so there. Ok, thanks. Characters So, I'll begin with my character wishlist, which is rather small compared to my wishlist for PlayStation All-Stars II. Anyway, here we go. Chase McCain Yeah, the main character of LEGO City Undercover and The Chase Begins. Now, why would I want a LEGO character, you may ask? Your arguments will probably be saying "Oh, well, not only are the LEGO games thirdy-party franchises, but LEGO is a toy company! It doesn't focus on video games." Well, that's true, so why do I want Chase in? Well, LEGO City Undercover and The Chase Begins are both games exclusive to Nintendo consoles, they were co-developed and published by Nintendo, they contain several Nintendo easter eggs, and unlike most LEGO games today, like Jurassic World and The Avengers, LEGO City Undercover is based on an original LEGO IP, not a licensed, non-video game franchise. Additionally, the only appearance of Chase McCain outside of the LEGO City games is in the LEGO City toyline, so he is technically a second-party character. His game was developed by a third-party company, but he's exclusive to Nintendo consoles and LEGO City's playsets, so that gives him a good connection with Nintendo. Paper Boy Yes, this is a rather odd choice, isn't it? "How would a kid that rides a bike and throws newspapers be able to fight?" I don't know, but if they could give the Duck Hunt dog and Wii Fit Trainer decent movesets, they can do the same with a paper delivery boy. If I remember correctly, Paper Boy is a Midway game and the game I played was also on PlayStation 1, so he's a third-party character. My only argument is that I played this game on Nintendo 64 as a kid. What? I said not all character choices would have an argument behind them. I just liked this game as a kid, even if it was kind of weird. A mad scientist that made a Frankenstein's monster? Wut. But, I always liked hearing the old lady say "Well, I never!" when I knocked her out with a newspaper flying at 100 mph. Hahaha, such a great time... Solid Snake Yes, I know. "He doesn't belong in Smash! He should be in All-Stars! Snake being in Brawl was only because Kojima wanted him to be in Melee! Kojima and Konami recently divorced! We don't know who's getting custody of Snake yet!" blah blah blah. Like Paperboy, I'm not going to argue why Snake should return. Frankly, I agree that he should be turned over to PlayStation for All-Stars II, and if he did return, he probably wouldn't have his Codecs anymore because Namco is being really lazy with the DLC charaters (No custom moves? No real Palutena's Guidance? No....you get the point...). However, I still want Snake to return. He was one of my favorite characters in Brawl, I'd like to see him to go head to head with Ryu, and of course, I'd pre-order his amiibo as soon as possible and hope it would register before Gamestop's website crashed again...Anyway, as shown with Heihachi Mishima being a fighter in All-Stars and a Mii outfit in Smash Bros, Snake can return to Smash and still be added as a character in All-Stars II, whenever that happens. Plus, you know, I'd actually lean toward the possibility of Solid Snake staying as the Nintendo representative, while Naked Snake is added to All-Stars. It would make sense since Metal Gear Solid V (both Ground Zeroes and Phantom Pain) star Naked Snake instead of Solid Snake. Additionally, PlayStation could get Solid Snake in the form of Old Snake, while Nintendo gets to use young Solid Snake. Well, I've dragged this on long enough.. Sora Alright, this is my last third-party suggestion. Yep, the character I always say can't be in one of these games because of his ties with Disney. Yes, the character I always say should be in a Dissidia game. Yes, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, yet another character most of us associate with PlayStation and a character that I've finally decided that I want to see playable in PlayStation All-Stars II. So, if I even associate him with PlayStation, why do I want him in Smash Bros? Well, personally I'm a fan of his franchise and I like Sora as a character. Aside from that, if you ignore Final Mixes and the HD collections, Kingdom Hearts has an even amount of Nintendo exclusive and PlayStation exclusive games, with four each, and one PlayStation exclusive is a remake of a Nintendo exclusive. So, anyway, no arguments here. I just want a Sora amiibo and I want to use him to beat up Shulk because I'm really feeling it. Also, Sora could follow the tradition of characters like Wii Fit Trainer and Olimar and he could have Roxas as an alternate skin. Young Link Yeah, I know. "We don't need another Link, especially not a clone! Why waste a slot on him? He's just Toon Link with Fire Arrows! NO MORE VETERANS, YE SCALLYWAG! WE NEED NEWCOMERS!" etc and so forth and what-not..Like Snake, I don't have any arguments going for Young Link. I could say "Oh, well, he could return with a Majora's Mask centric moveset like the Young Link from Hyrule Warriors!" Let's play around with that possibility for a second. It could work IF they de-cloned him. His Neutral special could remain Hero's Bow, could be changed to Spin Attack, or they could introduce the Blast Mask. His side Special could be the Deku Bubble, his Up Special could be the Zora's Dolphin Jump/Zora Shield, and his down Special could be the Goron Roll/Goron Pound. Then, his Final Smash can be the Fierce Deity's Mask. That would work perfectly, right? Yes! However, like I said before, Namco is being lazy with the DLC characters. Don't get me wrong, they did amazingly with Ryu's moveset and gave me a new main character to use. But, other than minor tweaks in the performance of certain moves and the introduction of a Final Smash, Mewtwo and Roy have the same movesets they had in Melee, and Lucas's moveset is also taken straight from Brawl, with a few cosmetic changes here and there. Even Ryu's moveset, which I praise for being so true to character, is exactly that. It's true to character, meaning they took his Street Fighter moveset and re-imagined it for Smash Bros. He has a great moveset and it's really unique since he comes from another fighting game, but since he comes from another fighting game, his moveset, in theory, would be easy to work over into Smash Bros. Just like Heihachi in All-Stars, they had enough source material to use as a reference, so making his moveset work would be much easier than programming someone like Duck Hunt or PaRappa...So, with that in mind, as much as I hate to say it, if Young Link returned, his moveset would be the same as Melee. Maybe he'd get a new Final Smash, possibly in reference to Majora's Mask, but it's more than likely we'd get another Triforce Slash user here. Either way, I'd still like to see him return. Young Link is awesome. Other Veterans Eh, I'm just gonna be lazy and say that I want to see the rest of the veterans return. Ice Climbers might be an issue because of the 3DS hardware, but they could just bring them back Wii Fit Trainer style. Bring back one of them with a new Up+B, make the other one an alternate color scheme. They've always traded places as one of their alternate costumes, and if the secondary Ice Climber ever got KO's, the primary one would remain playable and would just be unable to do the recovery special, so bringing them back alone, together, would be possible. If Pit could get an entire moveset overhaul, they could bring back Popo and Nana as their own characters. As for Pokemon Trainer, I can picture a completely new moveset for him, but it would remove Squirtle and Ivysaur as playable Pokemon, They would instead be made into attacks for the Trainer, much like Yugi in Jump Superstars (Google it). As for Pichu, he'd probably be like Young Link. Melee moveset returns, possibly same Final Smash as Pikachu. And Wolf would probably return with his Brawl moveset, but it's possible that he could get a new Final Smash. Tabuu The final boss of the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros Brawl. He has a lot of moveset potential given the various attacks he can use in Brawl, plus he's a Nintendo character that debuted in a Super Smash Bros game. Now you're probably saying "By that logic, Master Hand should be playable." YES! No, no...The difference between Tabuu and Master Hand is their size. Tabuu, despite being a boss character, is a normal-sized character. He's no taller than Solid Snake or Ryu. Now, his moveset may need some tweaking to balance him and not make him OP, but I still believe he could work. Just look at the Brawl mods people have made of him as a playable character. Aside from, yet again, wanting an amiibo of him, I want Tabuu to be playable because I like it when fighting games let you play as the boss characters. Mortal Kombat let you play as Shah Kahn (in a challenge tower), and Shinnok (but not corrupt Shinnok...), and even Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom let you play as Galactus. New Character Someone from Project S.T.E.A.M. or an Inkling would be cool to have. Inklings might be disconfirmed because of their Mii outfits, but they could always make it in because of the Ballot. Same with a Project S.T.E.A.M. character. Additonally, I'd like to see Cia/Lana from Hyrule Warriors. One of them could be playable, the other would be an alternate costume. King K. Rool Here's a reason that everyone always says: "we need more Donkey Kong characters and we need more villains." So there. Tetra So, let's pretend that Smash Bros decides to celebrate the release of Hyrule Warriors Legends with stages and a character. If I could choose a character from Hyrule Warriors Legends specifically (not the original Hyrule Warriors), I'd pick Tetra. My reasonings? Well, we'd have a version of Zelda to go along with Toon Link, one that wouldn't be clone of either Zelda or Shiek, and has been a requested character for several years now. Why wouldn't I choose someone else, like Lana or Impa, perhaps? Just personal preferences and the fact I said "specifically from Hyrule Warriors Legends, not the original release of Hyrule Warriors", although I would like to see Impa playable as well. A Pokken Tournament Fighter Once again, let's pretend Smash Bros will celebrate a game, this time Pokken Tournament, with a stage and a character. Like Tetra, this Pokemon would represent Pokken Tournament, but is also a character featured in other games. Who do I choose? A Hoenn starter Pokemon. For now, Blaziken is the only Hoenn starter confirmed, so we'll choose him until Sceptile in announced. What's special about Blaziken, since we're picking him for now? Well, he was the only Hoenn starter to get a Mega Evolution in X and Y, he was available as a limited event Pokemon, making downloading him the only way to obtain Blazikenite until the release of ORAS, and he's also a starter Pokemon in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. "But wait, he's a stage character in Kalos Pokemon League." Yes, this is true. My solution? Leave it to Alfonzo! No, but seriously, they replaced Toon Link with Alfonzo in the Spirit Tracks stage. They could replace Blaziken with another Fire type Pokemon, say Typhlosion or Delphox. Alternatively, I would have chosen Weavile or Suicune. I didn't go with Suicune due to the fact that it is still a Poke Ball Pokemon in Smash 4, and as for Weavile..I don't know, we already have a Gen IV Pokemon with Lucario..again, personal preference. I'd still vote for Suicune too, though. Maybe in Smash Bros for Wii Thrii and New 3DS? Stages Alright, let's get this out of the way. All retro stages should return. Alright, now let's talk about new stages. I'm just going to name a stage and the game it represents. Represented Series My DLC Characters Seers.png Clocking.png Mii Outfits If we can't have a certain character as a playable fighter, we can always raid their closet and give their clothes to a Mii Fighter. Category:Blog posts